Pushing Buttons
by Ashkie Sage
Summary: This is a Draco Malfoy love story gone wrong. I know this summery sucks but the story better.
1. Chapter 1

_**

* * *

**_

This is in your point of view. You are this character. Your name is Helena Littel. You are in the same year as the golden Trio. You just transferred over from St. Amelia's because your parents thought you should branch out of an all-girl's school.

* * *

"I run through it?" you question your father.

"that's what the letter says." He replied with a bit of confusion. "Between platforms 9 & 10."

"Are you sure?"

"That's what I am reading."

"Well might as well try it. I guess the worst that could happen is I get a bump" You said with a sigh. You weren't to big on the idea of running into a brick wall, but if it was the only way, then it was the only way. You were always up for fun things to do, so you weren't just gonna sit there and stare at it.

You backed about 10 feet from the wall. You closed your eyes. "Ready. Set. Go." You thought, and you to a running start at the wall.

"Where is this wall?" You thought. "Did I miss it? "So you opened your eyes.

"It actually worked!" You yelled. You didn't get embarrassed easily, so the 25 odd looks shot at you by 6th years you ignored. You waited.

waiting. waiting. waiting. BOOM.

"Ouch!" You thought.

"DAD!! Get off! "You screamed.

"Well! What do you expect? I didn't know what was going to happen!" He said embarrassed. "Now lets get you on the train."

~Dad's POV~

"I can't believe my little Helena's going AWAY to school! She must be so scared!" He thought.

"Dad, you can let go now." You say.

"Are you sure your okay, sweetheart?"

"Dad, I'm fine." You say with an annoyed look on your face.

"Let go!" He thought, trying to command his arm to let go it's hand on your arm. He released his grip on your arm, and you stepped into the train, turned back, waved and disappeared into the train.

"A WAVE!! THAT'S ALL I GET IS A WAVE! IM NOT GOING TO SEE HER FOR A WHOLE YEAR AND SHE DOESN'T EVEN CARE!" He yelled in his head. But, deep down in his mind, he knew you were going to be fine.

________________________________________________________________________

"Just find an empty compartment and get through the ride." You thought. Since you were late, there weren't many open compartments, but way in the back of the train there was a cabin open. You sat there a while thinking about what Hogwarts would be like.

BANG!

"Honey come back!" a voice screamed outside. It was high-pitched and prissy sounding, so you figured it was a girl.

"Get away from me!" You heard outside in a more masculine voice. Many more similar screams came from outside in the walkway, and they were coming closer.

SWOOSH!

The door swings open and in comes a sexy, blonde boy panting. He transfigures him self into luggage and falls to the floor. Then, a bug-eyed girl who you thought resembled a pug ducked her head into your compartment. She scanned every inch of the cabin, and then continued to storm down the hall.

"What the hell just happened?" You thought. "The hot guy!"

You reach down and pick up the piece of luggage, you hold it delicately, and turn it around, "It looks like an ordinary bag." You thought. But then it started to shake. You panicked, tossing it from hand to hand, thinking of what to do. Then, it started to get heavier, and you threw it at the seats across from you.

The bag transfigured back into a boy. A super-sexy boy. He had platinum blonde hair, & a devilish smirk that made you melt. He pokes his head out the doorway, then looks left and right, obviously looking for that girl. But, you just kept staring at him. You hadn't even kissed a boy yet because your parent sent you off to a private WITCHES school. No Boys Allowed. But, you were very good looking, so it's not like you couldn't get a guy, you just had no opportunities.

"Um, are you ok?" A voice says.

"Hmm, err, OH! yeah! I'm fine! Ay-OKAY!" You say. "Crap! Totally blew this one." You think.

But he chuckled. Chuckled? What's that supposed to mean? He thought that was funny?

"Hi. I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy." He says pushing a pale arm in your direction.

"Hi. I'm, ugh.. H-Helena Littel." You barely made those words out, if it weren't for the inch of self control you had, you would've been spitin' drool all over that boy.

"Yea, so who was that girl you were, uh, running away from?" You asked.

"Yea, that's Pansy. She is convinced I love her, and I can't get away from the freak!"

"And you don't?"

"Don't what?"

"Like her?"

"Who? Pansy, are you kidding? I hate that creep!"

"Seems a little harsh."

"What?"

"Well calling her names, would you even consider her?"

"I did! Big mistake! I dated her, and she drove me crazy! And now she's convinced we can get over braking up. Calls it a 'tiny problem' and 'our love can heal any wound' the weirdo!"

"Well, if she is that crazy, you are welcome to hide in my cabin anytime." You shot him a smirk and you both laughed. This is easier then I thought.

~Draco's POV~

"Damn it Pansy! Get away from me!"

"But we are soul mates!"

"No we're not!" He screamed. He ran into the first open door cabin he saw. He whispers a spell under his breath, and immediately transfigures into a piece of luggage.

silence

"Well, I guess it's ok to change back now."

"Ha Pansy! Try to find me now!" He says in a hushed tone. He looks around out in the hall, and turns around to see a hot girl staring at him.

"Um, are you ok?"

"Hmm, err, OH! yeah! I'm fine! Ay-OKAY!" He found that cute, and amusing. He chuckled. "This girl is funny, I think I'm gonna stick around." He thought.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

"Wow! This school is amazing!" You said under your breath.

"Yea, it's ok." Draco replied as you walked into the castle.

How the hell did he hear that? And he doesn't think this school is amazing.

"Well, I got to go sit at my table, hope you get sorted with me." And he leaves you there, and winks.

"Helena Littel?" A shrew voice called out.

"Here"

"Yes, Ms. Littel you will be going in with the first year students, on account of this being your first year. You are the oldest so you will be sorted first."

"Sorted?"

"Yes, into your houses." And before you could ask what a house was, (You knew what a 'house' was, but here you thought it must be something different.) she was gone. But moments later she came back.

"Hello new students! I am Professor McGonagall and when you will enter the Great Hall in a few moments to be sorted into your houses. A house is like a team, your team will earn points on how well they obey the rules and how they do academically. Each team has a common room, and from there you will ascend to your dormitories, where you will sleep. Now please get into your lines. And follow me into the Great Hall."

Two huge doors open to reveal the most astonishing room you have ever seen, cellings as tall as skyscrapers, windows taller than your house, and each long table had a banner hung over it with an animal, which is what you thought the houses were. And under the table with the Snake on it's banner, you saw a very disgusted Draco with a girl hung over him like a cape. This, you thought, must be pansy.

"Helena Littel" A deep voice bellowed. So, you came up to the speaker, "Please sit down Ms. Littel" So you sat. A hat was placed on your head. A hat? What the heck is a hat gonna tell me besides i have a little dandruff.

"Hmm.. Very bright, yes. But there is an evil side. Yes, yes, But, where to put you. Slytherin!" The hat hissed. So you walked over to the table the speaker had pointed to. Draco motioned with his hand for you to come over. YES!! HE WANTS ME TO SIT WITH HIM!! Wait, wait, keep it cool. You glide over to Draco. A very annoyed Pansy stares at you while you greet Draco. She humpfs and turns her head in an I'm-so-much-better-than-you way.

"Can I sit here?" You ask Draco.

"Ye-" Draco was cut off.

"Sorry all full up." Pansy interrupts.

"Oh."

"No, we're not, because Pansy was just leaving."

"No, I wasn't."

"Well could ya'?" He said sarcastically. And Pansy got up and stood face to face staring me in the eyes, and then walked by pushing your shoulder. What's her problem? We're just friends. Right.

* * *

**please review. i don't know how good it'll be so please tell me**


	2. Chapter 2

After having a huge feast with your fellow Slytherins, you were escorted down into the dungeons, and into your common room. A dungeon, I wonder what else is down here? You spotted a comfy looking couch in front of a roaring fireplace. You lowered yourself to the seat, but just before you sat down.

"Hey." A familiar voice spoke. OMG! DRACO AGAIN! YES!! A smile wound its way across your face, and you fell forward with excitement. DAMN! WHY DO I KEEP BLOWING IT?!?

"Are you okay?" Draco said as rushed to help you.

"Yea, I thin-" You looked up to see his face mere inches away from your. You felt you face get hot. He held out his hand, and of course you took it. he hoisted you up, but your legs didn't work, so you kept almost falling over. He held you up, almost.. LIKE A HUG!!! EEEEEE!!! calm down! play it cool. He props you up on the couch, and then gracefully sits next to you.

"Thanks."

"Oh, yeah, no prob." He gives you a smile and rubs the back of his head with one hand. He looked nervous. How CUTE is that?!??!

"Yeah, well I think I'm gonna head up to bed, classes start tomorrow." He says shakily.

"Goodnight."

"Night."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

BRING!!!

You Are so surprised you roll right out of bed onto the floor.

"Damn." You say under your breath. Shower. Robes. Hair. Teeth. Done.

You walk down into the common room, sit down on the couch in front of the fireplace and close your eyes. So tired. Hate mornings. Ugh.

"Hey Helena." Your eyes shoot open to reveal a tired looking Draco standing in front of you.

"Hi Draco. Tired, are we?"

"I. Hate. Mornings."

"Me too."

"Want to go get some breakfast?"

"Sure."

________________________________________________________________________

"Hi, I'm Blaise."

"Helena." You push your hand out in his direction.

~Blaise's POV~

"Draco's picked a hot one. Hope he's not interested." He thinks. He pulls your hand toward him and kisses your hand.

"Yeah, well let's go get some breakfast!" Draco says quickly.

"Jealous, are we Draco." He said under his breath. "Let's have some fun with this." He thinks.

"Yeah! Come on Helena!" Blaise says. He pulls your arm and runs off to the table. Leaving Draco steaming. Ha-ha! Lets go farther. Draco finally catches up with you two when...

"AHH!" Blaise trips and falls right one top of you and your lips meet. You don't pull away. You close your eyes and kiss back. Blaise smirks into the kiss. After a couple of minutes you break for air. You look over at Draco, his eyes are flaming with anger. There might as well be steam coming out of his ears.

"Wow." You say.

"OH! I'm so sorry!" He replies with full of sarcasm.

"It's ok, it was just an accident." You say out of breath. And he winks at you. The trap snaps shut. You smile. YES! He shoots, he scores!

~Your POV~

"WOW! Blaise is an amazing kisser!" You think. You turn to see where Draco went, he was gone.

"Draco?" You call. "Where did he go?"

"Who cares." Blaise replied. He leaned in and gave you a kiss on the lips, soft. Just a peck. You felt your face become very hot. You imagined your face looked like a flamingo's ass. He pulled away and smiled, then started to eat. You took a bite of pancake and realized the seat on the other side of you was empty. DRACO! You jumped up and ran towards the dungeons. In the common rooms you saw no one, so you ran up to the boys dorms. Were girls even allowed up there? It didn't really matter to you. You barged in on Draco making out with some girl you have never seen before. Rebound. It gave you a pain in you stomach, a cold tear ran down your flamingo butt face. Draco turns to see you and has a sorry look on his face. You turn and run down the stairs, leaving a trail of tears behind you. You cared? Why? You just made out with Blaise. Who is just as hot as Draco, maybe even more hot. He's sweet too. Then why did it hurt so bad? You ran into your dorm and cried on your bed.

"Damn, classes!" You rushed down to where you thought Potions was. Your eyes were still red and puffy, and your face still wet. You walk into the class room and sit down next to Blaise.

"What happened?"

"Nothing! I'm fine!" You scowl at him, saying with your eyes 'just drop it!' He turns away and looks at the assignment on the board. He starts to work.

Today's lesson-

Make the following potion using the ingredients:

Eye of Newt, Boomslang Skin, Gilly Weed, Hippogriff feather

This was to easy, you had learned this potion your first year. Everyone else, including Blaise, looked like they were having trouble, possibly their first time making it. You threw in the ingredients, and stirred the pot. The watery looking liquid turned a light purple. Perfect. You bottled some and brought it up to Snape.

"Yes, very good, 15 points for Slytherin." He bellowed. Just then Draco bursts through the door.

"Thank you for joining us -" Snape started.

"HELENA!" He screams running toward you. You turn around and he grabs you and hugs you. He gives you a kiss on the lips. Fireworks! But he kissed her. You pull away.

A single tear runs down your face as you whisper in his ear, "Put me down." And a state of shock runs across his face. He lets you down and you walk back to your seat and you have a sullen look is across your face.

"MR. MALFOY!! DETENTION TONIGHT 7 PM!" Snape yelled at the top of his lungs. But, Draco didn't move.

~Draco's POV~

"I blew it." I say quietly. I walks to my seat and plops down not looking up once during the rest of the period. Damn. After the period was over I got up and shuffled to the door and disappeared into the dungeons for the rest of the day.

________________________________________________________________________

~Your POV~

"Come on Blaise! We're gonna be late to Transfiguration!" You yelled down the hall running towards you class. Of course you weren't looking where you were going and ran right into someone, and you both fell to the ground.

"I'm so sor-" You look to see it was Draco, you just sit there speechless. You get up grab Blaise's hand and walk to Transfiguration without saying another word.

"That was kinda harsh." Blaise finally says when you reach the class.

"What?"

"Why are you so mad at him? What did he do?"

"He kissed another girl, when I went up to see him."

"Oh. But you guys weren't going out, why is it such a big deal?"

"Just because it is!" You yell at him. The people sitting in front of you turned around. You gave them a look and they turned back. You dozed out the rest of class. You don't even remember what the teacher name was. All you could think about was Draco. Draco. Draco.

"Helena?" Blaise poked you in the shoulder.

"Huh, what?"

"Class is over, aren't you coming?"

"Oh, yea." Transfigurations was the last class of the day, so you both ran back to the common room hand in hand. Draco. Draco. STOP! I need to get over him. You two walked into the common room, and Blaise sat down on the couch, you jumped on top of him and started to make out with him. All you could hear was wolf whistles, and people cheering on Blaise. I kissed Blaise, but I tasted Draco's sweet, fireworks kiss. Then, everyone stopped the wolf whistles and cheering. Something was wrong. Blaise and I stopped kissing and looked up, there was Draco standing the doorway.


	3. Chapter 3

**'There was something wrong. Blaise and I stopped kissing and looked up. There was Draco standing in the doorway.'**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________**

**He didn't say a word, the surprised and sad expression on his face said it all. I felt bad. NO! I didn't feel bad. Blaise was mine, not Draco. Blaise! Blaise. Draco. Draco. STOP!!! You turned back to Blaise as if I didn't care he saw, and went back to making out with him. I heard stomps up the stairs to the boy's dorm, and a slam of the door. You didn't care. But, if you didn't then why did you taste Draco? You pull away from Blaise.**

**"What's wrong?" He says, obviously wanting more. **

**"I-I-nothing." You look at the boy's dorm stairs, and back to Blaise. You didn't care. You couldn't care. You wouldn't care. You pressed your lips against Blaise's again, in probably the most fiery kiss ever, and you still tasted Draco's lips. You closed your eyes, imagining you were kissing Draco. Why did he have to kiss her? You decided to make Draco the most jealous boy in Hogwarts!**

**"Hey, Blaise, want to go up in your dorm?" You whispered in his ear seductively. **

**"Uh, YEA!" He whispered back excitedly. You two rushed up the stairs, and more wolf whistles, and cheers were heard. You opened the door and pretended not to see Draco. Blaise picked you up and tossed you on his bed, you closed the curtains after Blaise jumped on top of you, looking to see Draco's face. It was deep red, sad, and angry! YES!**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________**

**~Blaise's POV~ **

**"YES! I'm gonna get laid!!!!!!!!" He thinks happily**

**~Draco's POV~**

**"How could he? My own best friend? How could SHE! HELENA! I THOUGHT SHE LIKED ME! NOW SHE'S DOING MY BEST FRIEND IN THE BED NEXT TO ME!!!" He thought angrily. He got up and went down stairs for dinner. But, he went down to early, so no food was out yet, so he just sat down at the Slytherin table put his head down and thought. think. think. Helena. Helena. Helena. How could you? How could I? I. Hate. Myself.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________**

**~Your POV~**

**He totally thought he was gonna get laid to bad he didn't! I mean I don't like him that much. Blaise and you went on until dinner and he carried you down there. He set you down at the table next to Draco. WHY? WHY HIM? He looked at you angrily, and you looked at him with your innocent look. That made him chuckle. He was so cute. SO CUTE! SO HOT! DAMN IT!!! STOP!!! You don't like him! You don't like him! You do like him.**

**"Um.. Helena?"**

**"Yea?" **

**"Can I talk to you?"**

**"Sure." You and Draco walk out into the hallway.**

**"Do you really like him?"**

**"Well, yea, I guess. Not really. Well I don't know."**

**"Why?"**

**"He's nice."**

**"So am I!" He blurted out and he covered his mouth. You took his hand off his mouth and kissed him. Then, Blaise walks into the hallway and smiles.**

**~Blaise's POV~ **

**"I knew it wouldn't be long."**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________**

**~Your POV~**

**BRING! BOOM!**

**"Damn." You whisper under your breath. Shower. Robe. Hair. Teeth. Done. You trot down to the common room. You are lifted up and carried out into the hallway.**

**"Hey Draco."**

**"Hi Babe." Babe, I like. He carried you all the way down to breakfast. Draco, You, Blaise. Sitting in a row, telling funny stories. This is how it's suppose to be.**

**"Come here!" Draco says pulling you into the hallway. **

**"WAIT! WHAT??" **

**"GET AWAY FROM HIM BITCH!!!" Says a voice from around the corner.**


	4. Chapter 4

**"What?" You and Draco turn around and say in unison."GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Pansy walks out from around the corner, wan at the ready. You reach for your wand, when Draco puts his arm in front of you, wand out."I'm not going to fight my Draco. Let the slut fight herself!""I'm not yours! And Helena is not a slut!""Well she switches guys pretty quickly. Your probably only gonna date her for a week at most!""Shut up Pansy!""I'm just saying the truth!""Get away Pansy, or I'll hex you!""Fine, I'll let you two work out your issues." she said in a condescending tone."Issues?" You say under your breath."We do not have issues!" He yells at Pansy."Yea, yea, sure." She says without even turning around."Well, what was it?""What?""You pulled me out here.""Oh, yea.""Well?""I was wondering, do you want to spend break at my house?""Yea. That sounds fun!" You smile"Really?""Yea! It'll be like a sleepover!" You say happily."Oh, yea." He looks down, disappointed. You learn in and gives him a kiss, and then whisper in his ear..."A very... fun sleepover." You giggle, he smirks."Now come on!" You grab his hand, "I'm starving!" You both run back to the Great was in a week, so all you could think about was Draco's house. Draco's house. Draco's house. In your classes, Draco's house, Draco's house, Draco's house. And the day of break, you met Draco in your common room with all your things.**


	5. Chapter 5

You felt a squeezing sensation, almost pain. You saw blurred images and your stomach tied in knots. You felt like you were gonna throw-up. You landed in front of a large, dark mansion. Draco's arm reached for the doorbell. You looked around the street, many other large houses, but you couldn't see them well because it was foggy. The yard had a large plot of grass planted from the porch to the sidewalk. It wasn't insainly green, but it wasn't dead. Just. Normal. The gate was tall black bars, pointed at the top. Creepy. There was a chain and lock on the gate. Weird. Just then the door was opened. A small, wrinkled house elf opened the door.

"Welcome home Mr. Malfoy. And guest."

"Come on Helena. Move Dolly!" Draco grabbed your arm and ran down a dark hall. While he pulled, you looked back at Dolly. She sighed, grabbed your bags, and carried then into a room not far from the one Draco pulled you into. The lights flashed on, hurting your eyes. You closed your eyes. You open them after a few seconds, finding Draco sitting on his bed, patting it.

"Come, sit." So you went over and sat next to him. He started to kiss your cheek, but you pulled away.

"Draco, you weren't very nice to your house elf."

"So?" He said nochanotally, trying to kiss you again. But yet again, you pulled away.

"It wasn't nice."

"She's a house elf, why should I need to be nice to one of my servants?"

"Just promise me you'll be nicer?"

"Er... Hm... Ok, but on one condition." He smirked.

"What?" You said in a very nervous tone.

"You have to spend the night in my room." He said stoking your jaw. You face the door.

"I don't know." You whisper nervously. Play hard to get. It will drive him crazy! You turn back to him and give him your puppy-dog look, that no one could resist.

"Come on." He said nervous, like he thought he wasn't going to get you to stay.

"I just.. I- I don't know." You say. So easy.

"Maybe you need a little convincing." He whispers pinning you down on the bed. He starts to make-out with you when you start to pull his shirt off. As soon as he tries to take off your pants the door swings open.

"Son, Dolly said you wer- DRACO MALFOY!!!!!!!" Draco's father walked in, stopping the both of you. Frozen. Draco jumps off the bed and trys to straighten himself up as much as possible, without a shirt. You feel you face burn up. You pull the blanket on the bed over your head, trying to hide your flamingo ass face. How imbarressing, and yet romantic at the same time.

"Father, I- I didn't know you were home?"

"Well, yes I came home early from my," He looks at you, "trip."

"But-"

"And I come home to find my son about to make love to some strange girl. How could you?"

"Dad! It's not Helena's fault! I brought her here. I said it was ok!"

"Well you and that hooker of yours can go right back to Hogwarts because I cannot see your face right now, neither HERS!!!"

"DAD!! Helena is not a hooker! She is my girlfriend, and I love her!" Right at that moment Draco smacks his hand right over his mouth, his eyes bugging out. Did he just say, LOVE? Then Mr. Malfoy smiled and walked out of the room, closing the door. Giving his silent approval.

Draco turned to you, and smiled. You didn't know why he was smiling, "Love = Drama."

He looks at you and then continues to kiss you. You eventually fall asleep right next to Draco with your head resting on his chest.


	6. Chapter 6

You open your eyes, where were you? You look around to see Draco's room, and you naked under his blankets. Oh yea. Last night. Everything looked the same, except Draco wasn't awake.

"Draco." You push him, shake him, poke him, nothing worked. So, you get out of bed and get your clothes on. You open the door, and head to the room you saw Dolly put your bags in the other night. You search through your belongings until you find your favorite jeans, and your black hoodie. You threw them on, and walked out into the kitchen. You saw Dolly making eggs and pancakes on the stove.

"Hello there."

"Oh. Hello. I will be done with the breakfast in a minute Miss."

"Thats okay, i'm not really hungery, so don't rush yourself."

"Oh, thank you Miss!"

"No problem!"

"I thought you were to be like the other girl Master Draco brought home."

"What other girl."

"She was mean, and shrew. Yes."

"What did she look like?"

"She was blonde and slender."

"Thank you Dolly." You start to walk back to Draco's room.

"Wait!" You turn around.

"Yes?"

"Are you going to tell Master? Please do not mention me, or I will be scolded. Please!"

"Don't worry Dolly, your secret's safe with me." You start to walk to Draco's room, thinking. Blonde. Skinny. Oh my gosh. That girl, he was kissing. It was her. She wasn't just a one night stand. You stop at Draco's door, and walk back to the room your bags are in. You didn't even notice Draco's head pop out of the door.

"Hey, Helena?" You kept walking not turning around. Just kept walking down the hall, turned into your room, and slammed the door. You sat down on the bed, and cried. Then, the door opens.

"Hey! I was callin- what's wrong?" He walks up to you and moves your head up with one hand, and holds your hand with the other.

"Go away." You whisper, looking away.

"Why?"

"Just go." He let go, stood up, expressionless. Started for the door.

"Wait." He stopped dead in his tracks. "Who's the other girl?"

"What?"

"The blonde girl. The one before me. Who?"

"No one, I don't care about her any more."

"Who is she?"

"Carren Yerlon. Why does she matter?"

"She came here, too?"

"Yea so?"

"And you dumped her?"

"What are you getting at?"

"Am I just gonna be dumped after your done using me and find a fresh girl?"

"What?!?! NO!"

"Yea, sure." You look away pouting.

"I LOVE YOU!! I never loved her."

"Really?"

"You are the only person I have ever loved. EVER."

"Really?"

"Yes." You got up and gave Draco a romantic hug. He picked you up and carried you out to the kitchen, kissing away you tears. He sat you down and grabbed two plates off the stove.

"Hungrey?"

"Not really. You?"

"Nah. Wanna go swimming?"

"You have a pool?"

"Yea."

"I would love to! But, I didn't bring a bathing suit." Draco got up and looked down the hall.

"Dad? Mom?" No answer. "You have a BIRTHDAY suit don't you?"

"Well..." You face turned 30 different shades of pink and red. This made Draco laugh. He walked outside, sticking his head back through the door.

"Come out whenever your ready." He smirked, and closed the door. You went into the bathroom, got undressed, and grabbed a towel, wrapped it around you and walked to the door. As soon as you walk outside, you see Blaise and Draco fighting. Crap!

"Dude! Get outta here!"

"Why?"

"Helena's here and I want you to go."

"She is? Well why can't I say hi?"

"You can say hi, but that's it." He points to the door. Bad luck. I was right there. Blaise turns and sees me. He smirks. Horny teen. He runs up to me so fast, I thought there was a trail of dust behind him. Draco turns to see me, naked, in a towel. His mouth drops.

"Hello..." He tries to look down my towel, "Helena." He smirks.

"HelloBlaise." You say quickly.

"Day Ja Voo, huh Helena. You naked. Hmm."

"Go away Blaise, i'm with Draco now remember. I'm naked, yes. But for the 2nd time at DRACO'S HOUSE! So please leave."

"Oh yea." The smirk is pushed off his face by an embarressed and annoyed look.

"I'm gonna bail, Draco. Bye Helena, he tries to look down your towel again."

"Bye Blaise!" You say waving with one hand. Big mistake, that hand was holding up your towel. It was now around your ankles. Blaise just stood there, looking you up and down. You turned bright red, and scrambled for your towel.

"Blaise leave!!!" Draco comes and pushes Blaise into the house. You wrap the towel around you and laugh. Why not laugh? It was funny, and you knew it even if it was you who was getting embarressed. Draco comes back out and pushes you toward the pool. You throw your towel on the chair on the grass and dive in. Draco jumps in after you, just after he threw all his clothes in a pile on the chair. You two spent the whole night in the pool, and you spent the night in Draco's room again.


	7. Chapter 7

You walked into Care of Magical Creatures. Draco and Blaise weren't in this class. The only one. You were in class with a bunch of Gryfendors and other Slytherins. One Gryfendor winks at you. Hmm. Your not attached to Draco any more. You're a free bird! You walk over to him and start to converse.

"Hello." You say sweetly.

"Hi."

"I'm Helena."

"Harry."

"You like this class?"

"Not really, but the teacher,i'm good friends with."

"Who Hagrid?"

"Yea."

"Oh. I'm scared of him. He's really big."

"He's nice as anything, here i'll introduce you!"

"Well, ok."

"Hagrid!! I want you to meet someone!"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

"HELENA! Be careful! That log is really loose!" You were trying to get across a small stream without stepping in it.

"I'll be fine!"

"Just be careful."

"I tol- AHHHH!!"

"HELENA!" Harry ran over to you. He picked you up and ran back to the school. He carried you up to the infermary.

"Oww.. Harry, thank you."

"It was nothing. I didn't want anything to happen to you." He smiled and ran over to Madame Prompfey.

"My dear, we will fix you right up!" Madame Prompfey

"Thanks."

"No problem deary. As for you Mr. Potter, you should get back to class. Miss. Littel will be fine."

"I know, but I want to stay."

"You are not my responsibility, your classes missed are yours!" And she walks away.

"You don't have to stay, Harry. I'll be fine."

"I know, I want to stay." He blushed.

"Good."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted you to stay, too." You blush. He sits down on the side of your bed, and he leans close to you. He smiles and kisses you. Wow.

"What was that for?" You ask.

"I've wanted to do that since the first day I saw you. This is the first day you even noticed me. I really like you, Helena."

"I really like you, too."

"Well, then, w- will you.. gooutwithme?" He choked on the words and then spit them out. in one big mess.

"What?" You said chuckling

"Will you go out with me?" He blushed furiously.

"Yes, Harry." You said and kissed him. Then, the doors burst open.

"Hey! Helena, I heard you were in here." He looks around and sees you kissing another boy. You and Harry break apart and look at the anger in Draco's eyes.

"POTTER?!? You're kissing POTTER!?!?!?"

"Yes. I'm going out with him now!"

"But, I thought we were?!?"

"Not anymore! You said 'forget it.' So I forgot you!"

"B-but.. you... I..." He stormed out rambling.

"You went out with Malfoy?" Harry asked

"Draco, and yes I did."

"Why? Gryfendors don't go out with Slytherins!"

"Well, then back off Harry, i'm in Slytherin, too." You look at him with a disapproving look.

"Y-You are?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"Well, no. But, you are?"

"Yes, Harry. You said that you really liked me, before you knew I was a Slytherin. Does that fact change anything?"

"No! No. It doesn't matter. But, I don't think my friends will approve."

"Well, I don't think mine will either."

"So, what do we do about it?"

"Maybe we just wont tell anybody."

"You mean, keep it a secret."

"I don't think there is any other way." You lean in and kiss him.


	8. READ! NOTE FROM ME

**This is just a note. I'm not writing anymore until i know for a fact that people are reading this. I will still post other stories but i won't update this until people comment and tell me how to contiue. I;m sorry that is has come down to this. Please do the right thing and review**


End file.
